Secrets Revealed
by Oasiso
Summary: A young woman comes to PPTH asking for House, everyone is shocked. Who is she and what does she want form House?


**Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of the character's only Charlotte.**

**There will be mistakes sorr**y.

**Secrets Revealed**

_A young woman comes to PPTH asking for House, everyone is shocked. Who is she and what does she want form House?_

**Chapter 1**

A young, tall woman walked through the doors of Princeton Plainsboro teaching Hospital; looking like she was on a mission. Most of the men who were in the clinic all turned their heads in her direction as she confidently walked up to the reception desk.

The nurse attending the reception desk looked like she'd rather be anywhere but there.

"Hi, name's Charlotte Hanson, here to see a doctor" Charlotte told the nurse.

"Well that's normally why you come to the hospital clinic." the nurse muttered.

"Ok, have a seat, the doctor shouldn't be too long." the nurse sighed.

"Um, what's the doctor's name who'll be seeing me?" Charlotte asked.

"Doctor Cameron. Why?" the nurse queried.

Charlotte didn't answer the question for a while, she was deep in thought about two particular doctor's who work in this very hospital.

When Charlotte did answer, it just so happened that House was heading towards exam room 1 to play his gameboy; Chase and Foreman were talking quite animatedly about something, most likely the House and Cameron fiasco; Cuddy was storming in while having House on her radar; Cameron was just coming out to get her next patient; while Wilson was trying to chat up a new nurse at the reception.

"Hello, why did you want to know?" the nurse asked again raising her voice a bit more getting the attention of everyone in the clinic.

"What! Oh no offence but I can't see Dr. Cameron, I have to have Dr. House as my Doctor." Charlotte explained hurriedly noticing all eyes were on her.

At that annoucement Cuddy, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Wilson, House and all the nurse's stopped what they were doing and stared strangely at Charlotte.

"Wh...what did I say something wrong?" Charlotte stammered, getting suddenly nervous and pale in the face

_Maybe this wasn't the best idea, I should've just listened to mum but then again they need to know about me..._ Charlotte thought.

"No you said nothing wrong, just asked for the most hated doctor in this hospital to be your doctor. The only time someone would voluntarily want House to be their doctor is if they're dying and they don't know what's wrong with them. Even then they're reluctant." Wilson told her gently with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I know, I know about House's reputation of being a sarcastic, cold, selfish jerk who doesn't see his patients. I'd love to meet his 'ducklings', I'm sure they adore House, I mean who wouldn't??" Charlotte mocked.

When Charlotte said that House just let it go, he started laughing, _LAUGHING_, House doesn't _laugh_.

Laughing his head off brought everyone's attention to him. Cameron's eyes were probably on the verge of popping out of her head.

"Ahem...excuse me" House pardoned.

"Ah you must be the famouse House." Charlotte announced.

"No, I don't have windows for people to look through, or doors for that matter." House rejected plainly.

"Haha, _Dr._ House, is that better?" Charlotte asked with no hint of seriousness in her voice.

"Well...no, I wouldn't class myself as a doctor, I just randomly guess what's wrong with patients and prescribe them medicine I've heard _other doctors_ talk about." House told her bluntly.

"I always thought that personally but people tried to tell me otherwise, I suppose I'll have to be the bearer of bad news" Charlotte sadly told them.

While Charlotte and House were going at each other, everyone watched on in amusement, the one person who wasn't amused was Cuddy, she was silently thinking about how House and Charlotte resembled each other in looks and personality. Charlotte had blue eyes like House's which you could get lost in if you weren't careful, her hair though was more like Cuddy's, a dark brown. Charlotte was tall like House but her posture was like Cuddy's – an authorative one.

Cuddy didn't see or hear the rest of the crew staring at her and calling her name because she was thinking about that painful day 25 years ago on June 22nd when she gave up her baby daughter to the family who had adopted her...

**Chapter 2**

"Cuuddyy!! Listen to me." House whined, knowing if he did he'd finally get her attention, the strange thing was House was never worried about anyone but this time he was. Normally Cuddy'd have shut House up by now for his coldness and sarcasm, but she didn't, she was staring profusley at Charlotte but why??

By then it had piqued House's curiosity to the limit.

"Hmm no playing gameboy or watching _General Hospital _ today" House muttered to himself.

"Cuddy!!" Wilson snapped.

He was also worried about Cuddy, she hadn't told House he'd have extra clinic hours for his plain rudeness to Charlotte, who acted and looked a lot like House and Cuddy...

"Oh my God!" Wilson thought.

"She's too young for you Jimmy." House stated.

"What? House!!" Wilson fumed, surprising himself and House.

"Wroh, wroh, someone's touchy."House quipped.

That's when it clicked for Wilson, he looked from House to Cuddy to Charlotte back to House again. Wilson realised Cuddy knew who Charlotte was but House didn't.

"House a word in exam room 1. NOW!!"Wilson ordered.

House went without complaint after hearing the Wilson's tone he figured it was serious.

"Yes mummy, what's the matter?" House asked with as much seriousness as he could muster.

"House, did you even look at Charlotte while you were rude to her?" Wilson asked.

House racked his brain back 15 minutes..._ Man this is hard, why does Jimmy want to know anyway? _House thought irritably.

"Well?" Wilson demanded.

"Um...yes mummy." House answered with a tiny squeak, he didn't like this new Wilson.

"So you saw her eyes?" Wilson questioned.

"Yeh, what about them they're blue, Jimmy I've already told you I'm not colour blind." House said exasperatedly.

"Yeh they're blue, but they're identical to yours, not to mention she has the same sarcasm as you, but what really stands out is she is like Cuddy as well as you." Wilson informed House matter-of-factly.

"Jimmy, you're scaring me." House said looking as pale as a ghost.

There was knock on the door.

"What?" House yelled, annoyed with the interruption.

"You know you shoudn't speak to your boss like that." Cuddy teased.

"Yeah right." House murmered.

Cuddy almost had a heart a heart attack hearing House admitting she was right, much less not being sarcastic about it.

"House are you ok?" Cuddy questioned worried.

House looked up at Cuddy with an emotionless expression on his face and just blinked at her.

Cuddy looked at Wilson with an expression asking 'what's wrong with House'. Wilson read the expression clearly and replied.

"Charlotte's his daughter, but you already know that."

Cuddy sighed extremely loudly.

"How did you know?" Cuddy breathed.

" It's not that difficult, if you look at her properly and then at the two of you." Wilson pointed out.

"Why did you give her up?" House whispered.

"We were young, too young for a child, I'm sorry...I should've told you years ago, but I was scared."

There was another knock on the door.

"WHAT!?!" Cuddy and House yelled together.

"Uh sorry to interupt, but I'm still waiting to be seen" Charlotte pointed out trying hard not to laugh at the look on both House's and Cuddy's faces.

House was quite annoyed when the second person that day interrupted him; he was just getting ready to ask Cuddy about Charlotte, his...daughter, when they were disturbed. When Charlotte walked in all those feelings of irritation and annoyance went and anger and remorse flooded through him.

"Right, you want a consult." House dragged out the word right to exercise his point.

" I thought you knew the only people who want me to be their doctor are people who want fix's and think they can take advantage of the cripple" House explained before a look of sudden realisation came on his face.

"GaspOh my god, you're a drug addict." House informed with his voice lathed with sarcasm.

"Yep how did ya guess?" Charlotte confessed.

"Now can you see me? Or do I have to threaten you with your cane?" Charlotte questioned.

"Yeah, Wilson see the girl. I have an appointment with _General Hospital_, it's too impotant to miss." House apologised wanting to get out of the exam room where his daughter stood.

House practically stormed out of the exam room leaving a few perplexed people behind.

"Well I'd better get going, I just realised I don't actually need to see a doctor, it's not that important." Charlotte tried to make an excuse from having to be in this hospital anymore, let alone be in the same room as her biological mother.

_Mum was right, I shouldn't have come, they don't want to know me._ Charlotte thought miserably.

"Really? Sounds like an excuse to me." Wilson accused.

"Maybe it is, but you'll never know." Charlotte smirked.

"I'll walk you out." Wilson offered.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to intrude on your lunch with House or anything" Chalrotte apologised sarcastically.

"Don't worry, he'll be watching _General Hospital_ for a while and anyway it'll be my pleasure." this time it was Wilson's turn to smirk.

"Fine." Charlotte gave in.

"Finally." Cuddy sighed.

She was a bit nervous with her - daughter whom she gave up 25 years ago because she wasn't reeady to be a mum - in the same room as her.

"Nice to meet you _Dr._ Cuddy." Charlotte accentuated the word Dr. more.

"You too, Charlotte." Cuddy replied getting twicthy because she was trying not to burst out how sorry she was for adopting her out 25 years ago.

Wilson saw Cuddy getting agitated and realised Charlotte could see Cuddy as well. Wilson looked at Charlotte and realisation dawned on him once again.

_Charlotte knows who Cuddy and House are!!!_

Wilson gasped to himself or at least he thought he did.

Cuddy and Charlotte looked at him strangely.

"You ok Wilson?" Cuddy asked.

But Wilson didn't hear, he was staring at Charlotte too intently.

He whispered something barely audible "You know."

When Charlotte heard those two words she tried to put a look on her face that was of pure innocence but she failed miserably.

Meanwhile Cuddy was trying to decipher those two words that could either make or break her.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." Charlotte denied.

"Oh but I think you do." Wilson argued.

While this was going on House had wandered from _General Hospital_ – because he couldn't concentrate on the bimbo blonde's and brunette's pretending to be doctor's – and had arrived outside exam room 1 with 3 oblivious people to his presence.

**Chapter 3**

"I'm telling you, your talking gibberish to me _Dr. _Wilson." Charlotte continued to deny of knowing anything about what Wilson was saying.

"So if I said you were _adopted_ and your _parents_ are in this hospital you wouldn't react?" Wilson asked.

Charlotte just stood there with a blank face. Cuddy and Wilson were staring at Charlotte thinking the same thing_ she really is House's daughter._

Whereas House was still standing by the door, if you could call it standing, shocked to the core.

Charlotte might have thought that they didn't see her wince at Wilson's words but Cuddy did.

" I have my _parents _at _home_, waiting for me to get back, so you're wrong." Charlotte spoke.

Cuddy finally spoke since the conversation had started, " You're lying."

"Wha..." Charlotte started but didn't get to finish.

"You're lying. You winced when Wilson said you were _adopted_ and yes your _parents_ are at home but your _biological parents_ are not." Cuddy explained while trying to wipe at her face discreetly to get rid of the tear droplets that were slowly gliding down her face.

House couldn't take it anymore so he barged his way in just about knocking the door off its hinges.

"Cuddy, Wilson and Charlotte I think you _all_ have some explaining to do." House fumed.

Cuddy was white as a ghost and had slowly backed up to the wall.

Wilson was just standing there quite calmly.

Charlotte however was trembling, after seeing Cuddy crying and talking about biological parents and seeing House storm in demanding explainations. She had realised Wilson figured out House was her biological father and that House had figured out he had a daughter as well as Cuddy knowing Charlotte was her adopted daughter from 25 years ago.

"Well?" House demanded, already knowing the answer but wanting confirmation.

"Well..." Wilson started with fake confidence.

"I guessed that Charlottte would react if I said she was adopted." Wilson clarified.

"Yeh, that's true." Charlotte admitted nervously.

"And?" House queried.

"She winced and went silent. She's a lot like you House. Oh God, two Houses." Wilson whined.

"Yes we gathered that Jimmy." House pointed out the obvious.

There was complete silence you could a hear a pin drop until they heard crying, they all looked around until their gazes found Charlotte crying uncontrollably in the corner muttering.

"House...father...Cuddy...mother...Wilson knowing...wasn't meant to happen like this."

Cuddy quickly went to Charlotte's side and started to speak calmly and quietly to her.

Seeing her own flesh and blood crying, huddled in the corner chanting over and over again 10 words made Cuddy extremely upset.

When House saw Charlotte crying he quickly backed up, even though she's his daughter, his rule still applies – don't go near crying people, it's too emotional – Wilson had slowly walked to the door and made his way to the elevator to go to his office, he needed to do some thinking.

Charlotte started to gain back some control in her body and felt a warm, comforting hand along with a gentle voice trying to calm her down. She slowly turned her head and saw House tapping his cane continously on the floor, while directing his blue eyes towards her. After managing to get out of House's piercing gaze, she looked at Cuddy and felt like she wanted the answers to her questions now.

"Thank you." she managed to get out.

"That's ok." Cuddy replied.

House had over the years become an expert on reading people. He read Charlotte like a book, she wanted answers, just like he did, while Cuddy just wanted forgiveness.

Charlotte got her composure back and was finally able to ask a question that was really bugging her.

"Why?"

At those words, Cuddy lost her calm demeanor and broke down into quiet sobs.

House and Charlotte sat there – for what felt like hours but was actually 5 minutes watching Cuddy let all her pent up emotions out in one hit - not knowing what to do.

Slowly Cuddy regained some of her self-control and felt like she really needed to give Charlotte and House answers, the answers they want.

"Why?" Cuddy repeated nervously.

House and Charlotte were giving Cuddy their full and undivided attention, which was surprising for House.

" I got pregnant by House, we were young, too young, I didn't think _I'd_ be able to handle having a child, so I _thought I knew_ that House wouldn't be able to handle it as well. We were so career focussed, we wouldn't have wanted a baby, so I did the best thing I could, I gave you up for adoption." Cuddy started her explaination. She realised a lot of weight she'd been carrying around for 25 years was finally able to leave.

" Your parents weren't able to have children, so I gave you to them knowing they'd give you all the love and attention you deserved and needed." Cuddy continued.

Charlotte and House were listening so intently, they were mesmerised.

Cuddy was now pacing as she talked.

" I do and don't regret the decisions I made that day 25 years ago. All I can do is answer your questions and say how really, really sorry I am." Cuddy concluded.

There was more silence as Charlotte and House processed what Cuddy had just told them. Finally it was processed, they both had questions they wanted to ask each other and Cuddy but they took it slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" House asked first with hurt clearly evident in his voice

" I thought you'd be angry or...I don't know, looking back now I know it was stupid." Cuddy answered timidly.

"My turn." Charlotte piped up.

"Ok." Cuddy agreed uncertainly.

Charlotte took a few deep breaths and asked away,

"W... will you both want anyhting to do with me after today?"

"Yes." they both simutaneously answered Charlotte without hesitation.

House had been thinking about that exact question for 10 minutes before Charlotte asked.

"Ok!" Charlotte replied looking and sounding a lot better than before.

**Chapter 4**

House, Cuddy and Charlotte continued talking and answering each other's questions for the next hour and a half. While they spoke, Charlotte told them they could call her 'Charlie' for short 'cause all her friends and family called her that.

Wilson got bombarded with questions – from nurses who were trying to get the latest gossip on their boss and the most hated doctor in the hospital and 'House's ducklings' – about the situation going on in exam room 1 between a patient and their 2 bosses. Wilson managed to avoid having to answer any of the questions directly. He just hoped House would hurry up and finish so he could be left in peace and refer all the busy bodies to House, so he can sort them out.

Wilson got what he hoped for another 15 minutes later.

House and Charlie walked into Wilson's office to reluctantly tell him what was happening.

"House and Charlotte." Wilson greeted chirpily.

"What's up with you, oh no you haven't played with nurse's again have you?" House quipped.

"No, just seeing _you_ actually being civil to another human being is a world first." Wilson explained.

"Yes well he's obligated." Charlie put in.

Wilosn stared at the two House's, silently berating himself for telling House about Charlotte, now he'd have two House's to contend with.

"Something wrong Jimmy?" House teased.

"Yes, I was thinking how stupid I was for telling you about Charlotte, now there's two House's to battle with." Wilson faked complained.

"It's Charlie." House corrected.

"What?" Wislon asked confused.

"Charlotte is actually Charlie to friends." House informed a very stunned Wilson.

"Oh!" Wilson got what House was saying.

"'Ducklings' alert." Charlie warned them.

"Ah! Quick hide us Jimmy." House wailed.

"Oh man!" Wilson laughed.

The door to the oncologist's office opened and in came the 'Ducklings' or 'minions' depending on House's mood.

"What now?!?" Wilson asked irritated.

"He's...Ah sorry they're not in exam room 1." Foreman told Wilson.

"So...?"Wilson asked.

"So, House normally comes to you. Has he been?" Foreman clued Wilson in.

House and Charlie were hiding together trying not to laugh at Wilson's expense. He must've had this all morning.

"No he hasn't been." Wilson exasperatedly told them.

"I don't believe you." Cameron disagreed.

She started walking towards a cupboard where two House's were hiding and trying not to laugh. Cameron had Chase and Foreman hot on her heels, while Wilson just banged his head on his desk in resignation.

Cameron opened the door to House and Charlie laughing.

"What the..." Chase started but didn't get to finish.

"Hi, you must be Cameron,Chase and Foreman, it's a _pleasure_ to meet you." Charlie regained conrol of herself and her sarcasm.

"Yeh and you're that Charlotte Hanson chick." Foreman greeted.

"Um yeh, that's what people tend to call me, _without_ the _chick_ part though." She confessed.

House was watching on amused at his 'ducklings' reactions to seeing him and Charlie in a cupboard together...laughing.

"What are you two doing?" Cameron asked, showing on her facial features that she didn't really want to know, but needed reassurance.

"Oh, we were just having some lunchtime fun." House hinted with an obvious wink.

Wilson was listening intently to the conversation between the 'ducklings' and the two House's, when he heard House say that he almost brought up his lunch.

Charlie wanted to laugh when House implied what they were doing, she didn't though to keep up appearances. She looked at Cameron's face when he said that. Cameron was already pale, it looked impossible for her to go any paler but she did.

"You know how much I'd love to stay and chat but I have places to be and people to avoid." House explained chirpily.

"Too late." Charlie informed House of Cuddy standing at the door.

"What on earth is going on?" Cuddy shouted seeing House's 'ducklings', her daughter and Wilson standing there. Cuddy noticed Wilson looking quite sick, House had a 'deer caught in the headlights look', Charlie looked amused while Foreman and Chase looked bewildered, Cameron though looked like she'd seen a ghost.

Her first thought was that they knew, she started to worry, sweat started to pour down her back and neck, sweat was on her scalp making it feel like ants crawling on her.,

House saw in Cuddy's eyes that she came to a conclusion that the 'duckling's knew, he understood how she came to that assumption. It was hard to read her expression if you didn't know her but House knew her like the back of his hand.

Cuddy managed to quickly compose herself.

"House, you have clinic. _NOW_!!" Cuddy ordered.

"Aw, but Cuddy." House protested.

"_NO BUTS, NOW_!!" Cuddy raged.

Charlie was watching House and Cuddy making snide remarks to each other while thinking the same thing as Wilson.

_We need a plan._

Charlie and Wilson shared a look and silently came to an agreement, to form _the_ perfect plan for House and Cuddy.

House lost the battle against Cuddy but he didn't mind, he loved the verbal tennis matches between himself and Cuddy. Not that he'd _ever_ admit that to _her, _or anyone else for that matter.

He arrived at the nurse's station 20 minutes late.

"Dr. House signing in 11:00." House told the red headed nurse who was scowling at House.

"You got here at _11:20 not 11:00_, _Dr_ . House." The scowling nurse informed him.

"Yeah, no one needs to know, you know our lttle secret." House explained impatiently, he was missing precious gameboy time.

The nurse gave up and signed him in for 11:00 knowing she would lose anyway.

House walked away with a feeling of pure victory coursing its way through his body.

5 patients later and 2 hours of playing his gameboy against a 7 year old he was finished clinic duty.

**Chapter 5**

Meanwhile...

"Yo Wilson!!" Charlie bellowed down the corridor of PPTH scaring and sparking curiosity in the passer-bys Charlie simply glared at them.

Wilson made his way to Charlie and stopped just short of her.

"Yeah?" he inquired.

"How about we get some lunch at the cafeteria?" Charlie suggested.

Wilson thought about it than made a better suggestion.

"What about that take-away shop over the road?"

"Wilson, I don't like you that way." Charlie teased Wilson.

"Haha, I meant House'll be coming for lunch soon, I'm assuming you don't want him around when we talk." Wilson remarked while eyeing the corridors for House or Cuddy.

"Oh yeah, ok let's go." Charlie agreed.

They made their way to the take-away shop over the road while looking around continously for the two people they were avoiding.

When they were half way through their food, the plans started forming.

"I'm guessing we're here for a good reason." Wilson guessed.

"Yep, we need a plan to get them together, it'll be hard but worth it." Charlie announced.

Wilson laughed thinking of House and Cuddy together.

"Im in!" Wilson declared grinning from ear to ear.

"Good, I have to phone mum and tell her I'll be here for a bit longer." Charlie supplied.

After Charlie phoned her mum to tell her what was happening, her and Wilson mentally brainstormed trying to think of a plan that'd actually work to get Cuddy and House together.

The world could've blown up but Charlie and Wilson wouldn't have noticed they were too deep in thought.

"I got it!!" Charlie screeched, startling the people sitting near them.

"You have a plan?" Wilson asked hopefully.

"Sure do." Charlie reassured Wilson.

"Ok, what is it?" Wilson questioned excitedly.

"Ok, I was thinking if we could find a way to get them stuck in the elevator for a couple of hours, hopefully they'll realise what they're missing out on and not kill each other in the process,"

"I just don't know how to get them stuck in there." Charlie told Wilson her plan.

"I think I know how to get them stuck." Wilson told Charlie mysteriously.

"Yeah??" Charlie asked brightening up at the idea of her plan working.

"Uhuh..." Wilson said taking a sip of his soda, building up suspense.

"Come on!" Charlie cried impatiently.

"Ok ok" Wilson gave in.

"We get _you_ to play _Cuddy_ and tell the maintenance guy to shut down the elevator when they're in there and we tell him to turn it on four hours later." Wilson filled Charlie in on his idea.

"Good, but why _four_ hours?" Charlie queried confused.

"Because they'll probably spend an hour and a half tyring to kill each other, another hour and a half giving each other the cold shoulder, that leaves one hour." Wilson clued in Charlie to his logic for four hours.  
"Oh, but what about his 'ducklings', they don't know who I am and they have a case." Charlie ponited out.

"Damn." Wilson replied clearly deflated.

"Maybe, just maybe it could work." Charlie breathed making Wilson strain to hear her.

"How so?" Wilson gasped.  
"Well, if _you_ tell them House told you to check out their theories, cause he's letting them go on a free rein. Now Chase'll do it, Foreman'll probably question it then do it after you reassure him. Cameron's our problem though, you saw how she reacted when she saw us together in your closet, by the way who's bra was that?" Charlie grinned at Wilson.

"So what do we do about her?" Wilson chose to ignore the bait, she is House's daughter after all.

"What? Oh, I thought _you'd_ tell _me_ that," Charlie joked.

"Nah, I have an idea, no doubt she'll pester you about it until you give in, you do give in but you tell her this..." Charlie explained to Wilson.

That night Wilson and Charlie went home excited about tomorrow, House and Cuddy went home feeling hundreds of emotions. Chase and Foreman went home happy to be out of the hospital and Cameron went home sad, dejected, angry, suspicious and a little heartbroken.

The next day went by slowly for House, Cuddy, Charlie, Wilson and the 'ducklings'.

Unfortunately for Charlie and Wilson there was a slight hiccup in their plan, which they called 'Cupid'. They met at the cafeteria an hour before lunch time so no prying, nosy people would over hear anything.

"Hey." Wilson greeted.

"Hi." Charlie greeted as well but showing tension all over face.

"They don't have a case anymore." Charlie blurted.

"WHAT?" Wilson shouted, attracting a few curious stares from the gossiping nurses.

_Great that's all we need _ Wilson thought miserably.

"What are we gonna do?" Charlie practically wailed out.

"We tell them..."

"Ok." Charlie agreed.

"Wait, we forgot the most important thing." Charlie complained.

"Huh?" Wilson questioned, clearly confused.

"How are we going to get them together?" Charlie spelt it our for Wilson.

At this Wilson grinned evilly.

"Easy, we tell Cuddy House isn't in clinic he's in the comatose patients room on floor 2 and he's annoying the nurse's. To get him there – he'll be in clinic playing is gameboy – We'll tell him Cuddy's coming down the corridor with steam coming out of her ears looking for him, so he'd better go. He'll go to the patient who's in a coma on floor 2 to hide." Wilson explained.

"Ok operation 'Cupid' has now commenced." Charlie declared.

"Right, you go to Cuddy and tell her House isn't doing clinic and I'll tell House that Cuddy's coming for him." Wilson ordered.

Charlie and Wilson both went there separate ways getting ready to wreak havoc for two PPTH workers.

Wilson found House in exam room 3 playing his gameboy and sucking a lollipop.

"Cuddy's coming." Wilson informed House.

"Huh, I _knew_ she couldn't resist me." House joked not taking his eyes off the screen of the gameboy.

"She's _angry_, _someone_ told her you were playing games." Wilson told House seriously, even though he was nervous and excited.

"Damn! Laters Jimmy." House farewelled.

Wilson amusedly watched House limp away as fast as he could to his favourite hiding place.

_Let the games begin_ Wilson thought as he lazily walked towards Cuddy's office to wait for Charlie.

Charlie walked purposefully towards Cuddy's office to tell her that House was disturbing the peace up at the comatose patient's room. Charlie found her 'mum' relaxedly walking down the corridor towards her office.

Charlie ran to catch up to Cuddy so she could be the bearer of bad news.

"Cuddy." Charlie shouted out breathlessly.

Cuddy turned around at the sound of her daughter's voice acknowledging her.

"Yeah?" Cuddy asked.

"Um...you're not going to like this." Charlie apologised to give Cuddy warning.

"What...oh no what's _House_ done _now_?" Cuddy groaned.

"How did you know it was House?" Charlie asked suspicious.

"When isn't it House?" Cuddy retorted.

"Good point, he's disturbing the peace on floor 2 at the coma guy's room." Charlie informed Cuddy solemnly.

Cuddy stormed off in a mad rush to go and reprimand House..._again._

_I swear I'll kill him soon_ Cuddy thought while storming her way down the corridors of her beloved hospital, ignoring the people who quickly turned in another direction when they saw her.

House got off the elevator at floor 2 and limped as fast as he could to say 'hi' to his mate – the coma patient.

Charlie walked in the opposite direction to Cuddy so she could get to Cuddy's office to set phase 3 into action.

When Charlie arrived Wilson was already there with a wide grin plastered on his face. She was sure her face mirrored his.

"You ready?" Wilson questioned.

**Chapter 6**

"Yep, lets do it." Charlie replied.

Wilson handed Charlie the phone and dialled maintenance.

"Yes?" a maintenance man asked clearly bored.

"When I phone back, you are to shut the elevator that is going from floor 2 down, understood?" Charlie impersonated Cuddy as best as she could.

"Um, ok, yes ma'am." the maintenance man replied unsurely.

"Good." Charlie hung up.

"Shall we?" Wilson invited.

Charlie walked off with Wilson walking closely behind on her heels.

Cuddy got off the elevator absolutely fuming, she was so angry all the nurse's disappeared; even the patients!!

"_HOUSE!!_" Cuddy bellowed down the hall.

House heard a very distinct Cuddy screaming outside calling his name.

_Damn, I'm stuck!_ He thought darkly.

House quickly got up and looked out of the room and ran, well, limped as fast as he could to get to the elevator.

Two very evil people were looking on with very pleased smiles on their faces.

Cuddy was getting ready to to the nurse's station to ask them what House had been doing when she heard the familiar 'thump, thump, thump' of a cane behind her.

She spun around so fast her hair whipped her face. Cuddy saw House heading towards his only escape the route..._the elevator_, as fast as he could.

"HOUSE!!" she yelled to stop him but it failed, no way would he stop now.

So Cuddy ran after him, her 'funbags' not enjoying the exercise.

House got into the elevator and started jamming the buttons to get the doors to shut before 'the witch' arrived.

Unfortunately for House, Cuddy made into the elevator with plenty of time to spare, much to the relief of the on lookers, Charlie and Wilson included.

The doors shut, leaving two very peeved off people in the elevator.

House could've sworn Cuddy was blowing steam out of her ears.

Wilson and Charlie waited a bit just for good measure, before phoning maintenance.

"I want the elevatore shut down, _NOW_!!" Charlie barked down the phone, once again doing a wonderful impersonation of her mother.

_I'm in so much shit, oh well it'll be worth it...I hope_ Charlie tensely thought.

_Meanwhile in the elevator..._

There was a huge silence it was deafening.

Cuddy wanted to yell and scream but couldn't find the words.

Secretly she was amused at House's daily antics but she would _never_ tell him that, his ego was already too big.

House was waiting for Cuddy to start yelling at him, it never came.

What did come though was a sudden shake and a lurch, then darkness.

"What happened?" Cuddy inquired, already having an inkling as to what happened.

"My fantasy just came true." House informed Cuddy happily.

"Ugh, you wish." Cuddy made a disgusting face even though House couldn't see her.

"Mmm, yeah just imagine it." House fantasized.

Cuddy slid down the wall with a loud sigh knowing they were gonna be there for a while.

House noticed Cuddy wasn't fully over his clinic escape, so he decided he'd keep his sarcastic comments to himself...for now.

_Conference Room:_

"House isn't coming, I'm going." Foreman farewelled his colleagues.

"I'm coming as well." Chase piped up.

"Uh...me too." Cameron gave in and decided she'd go with them.

On the way down the corridor they saw Wilson and Charlie walking together looking very pleased with themselves.

"What's up with you guys?" Chase asked suspicious.

"Oh, just Cuddy and House stuck in an elevator for the next four hours." Wilson replied vaguely.

"House...Cuddy..._together_...4 hours."Cameron stuttered.

"Yep." Charlie confirmed giddily, making Cameron white as a ghost once again.

"I, I gotta go." Cameron cried and ran off.

Charlie looked at Cameron weirdly then at the other two 'minions' and Wilson and realised the mistake she'd made right away.

"Just leave her, she'll be fine soon." Foreman firmly told them.

"Ok, but we gotta go." Wilson agreed.

Wilson and Charlie walked off towards the stairs while Foreman and Chase went back to the conference room, thoroughly confused.

Back in the elevator Cuddy and House were both sitting against the walls of the elevator staring into space pointedly ignoring each other. Cuddy wanted to say something but knew that anything she said would have a rude or sarcastic remark after it.

House's leg was starting to hurt, so he got out his vicodin and dry swallowed two.

"How many of them have you had today?" Cuddy grimaced not wanting to hear the number House told her.

"Hmm, well I had to have two just to get through clinic duty, another two for the Charlie thing, so that'd make 6?" House answered.

"No, House you had 5 not 6, learn to count." Cuddy sniped.

"By the time we're out of here, I'll have had 6 if not more." House snapped.

"Are you trying to say something?" Cuddy suggested.

"Yep." House grinned.

"And what would that be?" Cuddy taunted.

"That being in an elevator with you for hours would be complete torture." House declared.

"Oh and what about _me_, being in an _elevator_ with _you_?" Cuddy retorted taking the bait.

"That's be heaven." House mocked.

Cuddy snorted "Yeah right."

"Why not, you could have your all time favourite fantasy, having _your_ way with _me_?" House informed Cuddy with mock seriousness.

House was oblivious to Cuddy's reaction because he was staring into space, thinking of his all time favourite fantasy.

If House had seen Cuddy's reaction, he'd be quite surprised.

When House mentioned her fantasy she froze and felt a hot flush creeping up on her face, knowing what he was implying.

House's day dream consisted of a certain Dean of Medicine.

Cuddy decided she would just ignore House's fantasy remark.

**Chapter 7**

Wilson arrived outside the elevator with Charlie five minutes later.

They were standing outside the doors of the elevator wondering what House and Cuddy were doing.

"They're probably killing each other by now." Wilson said bluntly followed by a loud sigh.

"Mmm, hopefully they'll get up to the lovin' stage soon." Charlie muttered hopefully.

Wilson looked at Charlie weirdly.

"You...do know you're talking about your parents don't you?" Wilson asked with a worried look on his face.

"Sure, yeah just thinking about it is sickening but they're too blind to each other. And anyway you're talking about your best friend." Charlie explained.

"Yeah, I know he's my best friend, that's why I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life if I think about it too much." He replied looking much sicker than before.

"Don't think about it then." Charlie stated the obvious.

"Ok, subject change." Wilson announced.

"Easier said than done." Charlie moaned.

"Let's just wait then." Wilson supplied borededly.

"Fine." Charlie agreed.

Back with Cuddy and House, House had a dark look on his face.

"Whoever's responsible for this, are gonna be sorry, very sorry." he muttered angrily, still with the dark look.

"Leave that up to me, we don't need another lawsuit because of you." Cuddy advised.

"Mmm, nah I don't think I will." House pretended to think about what Cuddy said.

"I think you're forgetting something." Cuddy pointed out.

"Oh, what was that?" House asked her quizically.

"I'm your boss." Cuddy told him as if her were a kid.

"Oohh," realisation dawned on House.

"Really?" House asked faking surprise.

"Yes House, _you're my employee._" Cuddy answered exasparatedly.

"Oh, and I thought _you_ were just some _woman throwing around her weight and 'funbags'." _House answered seriously.

"How nice." Cuddy muttered sarcastically.

"I know, I'm such a _gentleman_." House agreed.

Cuddy scoffed " In your dreams."

"Actually, in my _dreams_, I'm _definitely not_ a _gentleman_, how could I be?" House corrected.

"What _are_ you implying?" Cuddy questioned suspiciuosly.

"Oh, I _think you know._" House hinted.

"HOUSE!! That was years ago." Cuddy yelped.

House had a look of pure confusion on his face. Cuddy could just see House's outline in the dark and realised he _wasn't_ talking about _that._

House was also looking at Cuddy and a flood of memories came rushing through and he remembered what she was talking about.

"Cuddy," House acknowledged slowly.

"I wasn't talking about _that._"

"I know." Cuddy confessed embarrassed.

The deadly silence descended on the elevator once again.

Meanwhile right outside the elevator doors was where the maintenance man stood with a scowl on his face, wondering why his boss phoned him to tell him to shut the elevator down while she was in there. There was also Wilson and Charlie with hopeful but smug looks on their faces.

"What do you reckon they're doing?" questioned Charlie.

"I haven't the faintest idea,"

"We haven't heard any screams yet, that's gotta be a good sign, especially after two hours." Wilson proclaimed.

In the elevator, the deadly silence was slowly becoming unbearable, so House did the only thing he knew...

"So what _were _you talking about?" he queried.

"Oh you know, about college." Cuddy deadpanned.

House started coughing, he wasn't expecting Cuddy to come right out and say it.

Cuddy was also surprised at what she said, _That's what you get for daydreaming._ She thought irritably followed by a long, loud sigh.

"Something the matter?" House amusedly asked.

"No." Cuddy quickly replied.

"Yeah right," House scoffed.

"That's why you have a dreamy look in your eyes." He pointed out to a dazed Cuddy.

"Your eyes must be mirrors of mine than." Cuddy snapped.

House was speechless, he doesn't get speechless easily.

"Something the matter House?" Cuddy quipped, happy for rendering House speechless.

"Nope, everything's just dandy." he replied sarcastically.

"What are you dreaming about?" Cuddy queried, playing House's game.

"Oh, you know those nights at college, that were totally _sleepless_, with the _next door_ _neighbour_ banging on the wall to tell _us_ to keep it _down_." House let Cuddy in on his day dreams.

"Poor Wilson, he would've had a lot of sleepless nights as well." Cuddy stated amusedly.

"Mmm, surprised he didn't bang a hole in the wall." House laughed.

Cuddy laughed with him.

They were both looking at each other with the same expression, thinking the same thing.

The next thing happened in a blur that there was a tangle of limbs. The surprising thing was they managed to stay clothed...lucky for them.

House and Cuddy were so busy they didn't hear the elevator start up again.

Wilson and Charlie were afraid of what they would find when the doors opened.

They had every right to be.

Suddenly in the midst of a long passionate kiss, the elevator doors opened and Charlie, Wilson, House and Cuddy got the shock of their lives.

When the elevator doors opened House and Cuddy were still going at it but soon stopped and jumped away from each other with a 'deer caught in the headlights' look.

While Charlie and Wilson's mouths both had formed an 'o' shape. They _weren't_ expecting _that._

People kept on walking up and down the corridor going about their own business until the 'ducklings' came walking down the corridor looking at the closed elevator doors and watching them slowly open.

Foreman looked sick, Chase looked surprised, disgusted and scared while the still recovering Cameron stood and looked.

Chase surprisingly was the first to recover and yelled "_Oh my God!!_"

That certainly stopped everyone in their tracks, they all turned their heads to where Chase was looking and saw House, Cuddy, Wilson and Charlie staring at each other.

"It worked!" Charlie chirped happily, recovering from her temporary sickness.

House heard that remark and quickly became suspicious, ignoring the weird looks he was receiving and said "What worked?"

"Nothing." Wilson and Charlie both shouted simultaneously.

"Right and Chase isn't a pretty boy." House remarked.

"Oh, I thought he was." Charlie quipped back.

Cuddy decided to intervene before there was a yelling match and her 'secret' was revealed to the whole world.

"_Dr. Wilson, as your boss, you're going to tell me what worked_._"_ She ordered him in a menacing tone.

"Don't." Charlie advised but he ignored her and told House and Cuddy plus the rest of the corridor what they planned.

"You better run." House growled at the both of them.

Cuddy quickly grabbed House's arm to restrain him and whispered to him,

"Let them be, it helped us didn't it?"

In response he relaxed and opted for a death glare.

"So...did it work?" Foreman tried his luck.

"Well, we've had hot, steaming, mind blowing sex." Cuddy replied with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

Now everyone looked as if they wanted to be sick, except for House of course, _only he__knew the truth._

"We, uh, we gotta go." the 'ducklings' stuttered and made a quick escape.

"I think that's my cue." House farewelled.

House limped off with Cuddy going in the opposite direction and Wilson and Charlie walking together towards the cafeteria.

House made it to his office and phoned Cuddy,

"Dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're on." she accepted.

House hung up the phone and put his earphones on and turned on his Ipod with a rare smile and one lasting thought

_My reputation's gonna be ruined!_

**_A/N: Please review! _**


End file.
